Walking in your Boots
by Jemima84
Summary: Trip und Hoshi bekommen mehr, als sie abgemacht hatten... KOMPLETT


Walking in Your Boots 

Autor: Ozchick (jmf17@yahoo.com) 

Übersetzung: NikA (nika84@freenet.de) 

Rating: PG-13 

Pairing: Tu/S 

Feedback: ja, aber bitte an den Autor und bitte in englischer Sprache!!! Falls ihr nicht über genügend Englisch-Wissen verfügt, könnt ihr auch gern an mich schreiben, ich leite es dann übersetzt weiter 

Kategorie: Humor 

Zusammenfassung: Trip und Hoshi bekommen mehr, als sie abgemacht hatten... 

Anmerkung: aus dem Englischen, Original bei (auch unter dem Namen "Walking in Your Boots") 

Disclaimer: Enterprise und die Crew gehören Paramount 

Walking in Your Boots

Die Zwillingssonnen standen hoch am Himmel, badeten die Landschaft in grellem Licht und ließen den Sweatstoff unter seinen Armen stacheln und seine Haut reizen. Trotz der kühlen Luft und der leichten Brise wurde ihm durch das unverminderte grelle Scheinen unbequem heiß. Während er sich mit der Rückseite seiner Hand über die Stirn wischte, dachte Malcolm an das kontrollierte Klima auf der Enterprise, dass ihm noch nie so ansprechend erschienen war. Hoffentlich würden Commander Tucker und Ensign Sato bereit sein abzufliegen. 

Gerade voraus entdeckte er seine Kameraden am Eingang des Haupttempels. Mit den Händen in die Hüften gestemmt, stand Trip Hoshi gegenüber, die wild gestikulierte. Ein Ruta'ian-Mönch, der eine leichte Schicht eines weißen seidigen Stoffes trug, schwebte in der Nähe und winkte beschwichtigend mit seinen Armen. Stirnrunzelnd erhöhte Malcolm sein Tempo und joggte zu ihnen. 

Commander, Ensign?" rief er. 

Die beiden sahen ihn an. Danach sich, mit dem gleichen Ausdruck von Panik auf ihrem Gesicht. Er erreichte sie, verwirrt von ihrem Mangel an Reaktion. Commander ist irgendetwas?" Das können Sie so nicht sagen, Malcolm." sagte Hoshi. 

Überrascht ging sein Blick zu ihr. Wann hatte sie einen südländischen Akzent entwickelt? Seine Verwirrung wuchs, als er eine glänzende Feuchtigkeit in Trips Augen entdeckte. Weinte er?! Unsicher sagte er: Commander..." Ja?" sagte Hoshi. Ensign-" Hoshi grinste ihn an, obwohl kein Humor in ihren Augen war. Was ist los Malcolm? Erkennst du deinen alten Freund nicht mehr?" 

Seine Augen verengten sich. Ist das ein Witz Ensign? Ich habe Angst, dass ich nicht-" Es ist kein Witz, Lieutenant." Sie starrte ihn streng an. Trip trat näher an ihn heran. Sanft sagte er: Es ist kein Witz, Malcolm. Trip und ich ... Wir haben unsere Körper getauscht." Er schluckte. Ich bin Hoshi." Seine blauen Augen waren voller Tränen, aber ehrlich. 

Die Welt schien sich um Malcolm zu bewegen, als er da stand und versuchte diese Offenbarung zu begreifen. Für einen Moment fragte er sich ob die Hitze sein Gehirn gebraten hatte, ohne das er es bemerkte hatte, als eine frische Brise in sein Gesicht blies und er realisierte, dass er nicht das Glück hatte. Wie in Gottes Namen sollte er das dem Captain erklären? 

Trip wischte sich eilig seine Augen und Malcolm schüttelte seinen Kopf. Wieder einmal hatte es Mr. Tucker geschafft sich in etwas hineinzumanövrieren, und dieses Mal hatte er Hoshi mitgezogen. Wie ist das passiert?" sagte er betäubt. Sich an den Mönch erinnernd, sah er diesen erwartungsvoll an. 

Der Rutaq'ian zappelte und drehte seine anmutigen, sechsfingrigen Hände zueinander. Eure Freunde wünschten Haz'mari zu erleben, Lieutenant." 

Wir wussten nicht das es Körpertausch beinhaltet!" brüllte Hoshi, verfolgte den Mönch und packte ihn am Arm. 

Trip beschleunigte schnell und legte seine große Hand auf Hoshis Schulter. Trip, nicht." sagte er sanft. Mit einem finsteren Gesicht ließ Hoshi den Mönch los und trat zurück, sich über die Augen wischend. Trip wandte sich zu dem Mönch. Ich entschuldige mich, Tau'ni. Mein Freund ist ... durcheinander." 

Die Worte "groß" und "Untertreibung" kamen ins Gedächtnis. Commander, vielleicht sollten Sie mich das machen lassen." schlug Malcolm Hoshi vorsichtig vor. Sie nickte mit angespanntem Ausdruck und erlaubte Trip, sie einige Meter weg zu bringen. Der Waffenoffizier betrachtete den Rutaq'ian vorsichtig. Sie haben ihnen das angetan?" 

Tau'ni bewegte seinen Kopf auf und ab. Ich führte das Ritual durch." Warum?" Malcolm versuchte nicht zu vorwurfsvoll zu klingen. Der Mönch neigte seinen Kopf. Haz'mari ist ein Segen, den wir oft durchführen. Ich bot es euren Freunden an und sie akzeptierten." Malcolm starrte ihn leer an. Ein Segen. Das ist ein Segen?" Tau'ni nickte. Er brachte seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu der Angelegenheit. Okay," sagte er langsam, laut denkend, warum wiederholen wir das Ritual nicht und tauschen sie zurück?" 

Nein, nein." Der Rutaq'ian wurde unruhig und sein ganzer Körper zitterte leicht. Haz'mari kann nur einmal an einem Individuum durchgeführt werden. Noch einmal würde geistige Schäden hervorrufen." Aber wir können sie nicht so lassen." Er zeigte zu seinen Offizieren. Ihn anblinzelnd beruhigte Tau'ni seine Bewegungen. Oh, sie werden nicht so bleiben wie sie sind. Der Effekt ist nur vorübergehend." Malcolm seufzte erleichtert. Vorübergehend." Dann blinzelte er den Mönch misstrauisch an. Wie vorübergehend?" Tau'ni zeigt zu den Zwilingssonnen. Ein Zyklus." Er suchte schnell in seinem Gedächtnis. Ein Rutaq'ian-Tag waren ungefähr sechzehn Stunden. Malcolm sah zu Hoshi und Trip und lächelte beunruhigend. 

****** 

Nach einem kurzen Abschied gingen sie direkt zurück zum Shuttle. Hoshi war enttäuscht, dass sie ihren Besuch plötzlich abbrechen mussten. Aber sie fühlte sich jetzt viel besser, wo sie wusste, dass ihre Situation nur vorübergehend war. Physisch fühlte sie sich völlig normal. Wenn ihr Körper nicht neben ihr laufen würde, ohne sie innendrin, würde sie niemals wissen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Gut, das und ihre deutlich höhere Perspektive. Sie musste zugeben, auf Malcolm und Trip hinunterzuschauen war wirklich ein Spaß. 

Sie erreichten die Landerampe im Außenbezirk der Stadt. Mit einigem Vergnügen beobachtete sie Malcolm, wie er die Luke öffnete, dann automatisch einen Schritt zurück trat um 'Hoshi' als Erste einsteigen zu lassen. Seine Stirn legte sich in Falten, als er verspätet bemerkte, wer wer war und versuchte aus dem Weg zu gehen, dabei aber mit Trip zusammenstieß. Überrascht wäre Trip hingefallen, hätte Malcolm ihn nicht an der Taille festgehalten. 

Hoshi grinste. Ihr zwei gebt ein süßes Paar ab." 

Verärgert schauend streifte Trip den Arm des Lieutenant ab. Pass doch auf Malcolm!" Er schlüpfte am Waffenoffizier vorbei und betrat das Shuttle. Mit den Augen rollend, tat Hoshi das selbe...und knallte mit der Stirn gegen die Ecke der hochgezogenen Luke. Au!" Tränen des Schmerzes sammelte sich in ihren Augen und sie taumelte blind zurück. Sie fühlte Hände an ihrem Rücken und an ihren Armen, die sie stabilisierten, und sie hörte ihre eigene Stimme. Hoshi! Bist du okay?" 

Ihren Kopf ergreifend brüllte sie: Sehe ich okay aus?" Die Hand drückte gegen ihren linken Bizeps, kurz bevor sie sacht in das Shuttle geführt wurde, eine Hand an der Rückseite ihres Kopfes (sie war sich nicht sicher wessen), um zu vermeiden, dass sie ihr Missgeschick wiederholte. 

****** 

Der Captain stand mit offenem Mund, und sah von einem zum anderen, wie sie auf den benachbarten Bio-Betten hockten. Und die Rutaq'ianer machen das die ganze Zeit?" Nicht wirklich, Captain." erklärte Hoshi. "Die Rutaq'ianer führen dieses Ritual durch, wenn sie sich vorbereiten um...sich zu binden, zu heiraten. Sie machten eine Ausnahme für uns, weil wir ihre Gäste waren." Und Sie stimmten zu?" fragte Archer ungläubig. 

Nein!" Sie errötete, als sie bemerkte, dass Phlox und T'Pol ihre Disskusion auf der anderen Seite der Krankenstation unterbrachen. Ich meine, ja, aber wir wussten nicht...Es gab ein Missverständis." Das macht es einfach." murmelte Trip. Sie warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, okay! Ich bin nicht perfekt, das wissen Sie." Das ist genug!" sagte Archer. Ich weiß, das hier sind schwierige Umstände, aber wenn man wie Fünfjährige handelt, erreicht man nichts." 

Verlegen vermied Hoshi den Blick des Captains, und bemerkte, dass der Doktor und T'Pol zu ihnen kamen. Der teilnahmslose Ausdruck im Gesicht des vulkanische Offizier schwankte nicht durch Trips verkürzte Erklärung, obwohl sie vorgab von der Zwangslage fasziniert zu sein. Phlox hielt an der Seite des Captains. Ensign Sato und Commander Tucker befinden sich in ausgezeichneter Gesundheit." sagte er fast enttäuscht. Ihre Lebenszeichen sind normal." 

Aber es gibt bedeutende Unterschiede in ihren Gehirnwellenmustern, verglichen mit vorhergehend Untersuchungen." fügte T'Pol hinzu. Phlox erstrahlte. Ja, ich würde gern noch ein paar Tests durchführen." Seine Augen wanderten von Hoshi zu Trip und wieder zurück, und nahmen ihren deutlichen Mangel an Enthusiasmus auf. Natürlich nur wenn Sie beide zustimmen." Gut, ich brenne sehr darauf ihr Versuchskaninchen zu spielen, Doc." sagte Trip gedehnt. Aber ich fürchte, ich habe eine dringende Verabredung mit der Abwasserverarbeitungsanlage." Er sprang leicht auf seine Füße. 

Als er sich auf den Weg machen wollte, hielt Archer ihn zurück. Nicht so schnell Trip. Ich möchte das du und Hoshi hier bleibt, bis ihr wieder normal seid." Oh, Captain, noch einmal vierzehn Stunden auf der Krankenstation?" sagte Trip. Hoshi schnitt eine Grimasse. Machte er ihre Stimme so weinerlich? 

Archers Mund zuckte. Hoshis Augen verengten sich und sie blickte ihn warnend an, was nur dazu diente, dass seine Wangen sich leicht ausbuchteten, als er versuchte seine Erheiterung zu unterdrücken. Hastig murmelte Archer: Ich fürchte ja, Trip." Er nickte ihnen zu, seine Lippen pressten sich aufeinander und sein Gesicht wurde rot, bevor er abrupt auf seinen Absätzen kehrt machte. Hoshi sah den Captain die Krankenstation verlassen und versteifte sich, als er in Lachen ausbrach, gerade als sich die Türen geschlossen hatten. Verschwommene Bilder kamen ihr in den Sinn wie ihr Fuß fest in Jons Hintern trat. Galt das als Auflehnung? 

****** 

Nachdem sie nahezu eine Stunde von Phlox und T'Pol herumgestoßen und angestachelt worden waren, natürlich bildlich gesprochen, wurden sie schließlich in Ruhe gelassen. 

Hoshi rieb sich ihre Stirn. Dank dem Doktor war der schlimmste Schmerz weg, aber eine große Schwellung war zurückgeblieben. Sie blickte finster zu Trip. Super großer Flegel und sein dummer riesiger Kopf. Als ob er ihrer Gedanken gelesen hätte, sagte er träge: Du bist diejenige, die vergessen hat sich zu ducken." Ich hätte nicht vergessen mich zu ducken wenn dein Kopf nicht so groß wäre." erwiderte sie. 

Hey, es ist nichts verkehrt mit der Größe meines Kopfes." Seine Augen verengten sich. Oder meinem Ego." Das ist deine Meinung." murmelte Hoshi. Ich habe das gehört." Sie ignorierte ihn und legte sich bequem auf das Bio- Bett, ihren Rücken Richtung Trip. Tief einatmend erlaubte sie ihrem Körper in das Bett zu sinken. Endlich Stille. Die Augen geschlossen sank sie in den ... 

Hoshi?" Verflucht! Hoshi? Was tust du?" sagte Trip klagend. Versuchen zu schlafen." sagte sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Aber es ist kaum 19.00 Uhr." Ihre Bemühung preisgebend, rollte sie sich verärgert auf den Rücken. Das würde viel schneller gehen, wenn ich bewusstlos wäre." Aber ich bin nicht müde." Hoshi starrte ihn ungläubig an. Ruf jemanden von deiner Technikcrew. Sie sollen dir etwas zum Arbeiten bringen oder etwas zum Lesen." Aber-" Trip, du bist ein großer Junge. Ich bin sicher, du kannst dich selbst beschäftigen. Jetzt, bitte, sei leise!" Vorgebend, sie hatte seinen Schmollmund nicht gesehen, schloss sie ihre Augen. 

****** 

Junge, ich könnte jetzt eine Dusche gebrauchen." Mmh, ich auch, dachte Hoshi schläfrig und überlegte, ob Dr. Phlox sie lassen würde...Moment mal! Ihre Augenlider flogen auf und sie hob ihren Kopf. Trip lag auf der Seite, auf seinen Ellenbogen gestürzt, mit einem schelmischen Glanz in den Augen, der sie augenblicklich ihre Schläfrigkeit verbannen ließ. 

Sie schloss ihre Augen und legte sich zurück auf das Bio-Bett. Denk nicht mal daran Trip. Diese Uniform kommt nur ab wenn ich sie ausziehe." Warum, Hoshi, ist das ein Angebot?" Ihr Bauch kribbelte. Das war ihr ein wenig zu unheimlich. Sie verdrängte das Bild wie Trip ihren Körper badete, legte sich still hin und entschloss, sich nicht von ihm reizen zu lassen. Als sie nichts mehr hörte, überzeugte sie sich selbst, dass er aufgegeben hatte. Dann hörte sie das unverwechselbare Geräusch eines Reißverschlusses. 

Hey!" Sie sprang von ihrem Bio-Bett auf und stürmte zu ihm. Trip grinste sie an und sie packte sein Handgelenk, zog es leicht weg vom Reißverschluss, welchen sie rasch zuzog. Über ihm auftauchend und ihn auf den Rücken schubsend, versuchte sie ihm klarzumachen, dass er nicht mit Dingen spielen sollte, die ihm nicht gehörten. 

Nicht im geringsten eingeschüchtert starrte Trip sie herausfordernd an. Ein vertrauter blumiger Duft, gewöhnlich unbemerkbar, wehte um sie. Sonderbar. Hoshi erinnerte sich nicht, dass ihr Parfüm so völlig ... berauschend war. Sie lehnte sich näher heran, gefangen von der Verwunderung ihr Gesicht aus dieser einzigartigen Perspektive zu sehen, und spürte Trips warmen Atem. Er leckte über seine Lippen, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sie zu ziehen. 

Ganz plötzlich wurde ihr die ganze Situation bewusst, in der sie sich befand ... sie sah nach unten. Oh Gott! Sie blickte schnell zu Trip und sah seine Augen, die ihre Leistengegend anstarrten. Ohne Nachzudenken verdeckte sie es mit ihrer Hand und er zog seine Augenbrauen nach oben. Verflucht! Sie nahm ihre Hand weg. 

Jemand räusperte sich. Laut. Über ihre Schulter schauend, wurde sie ärgerlich, als sie Malcolm und Travis sah, nahe bei der Tür stehend, jeder ein Tablett haltend und ein bisschen amüsiert erscheinend. 

Haben wir euch bei etwas unterbrochen?" fragte Malcolm trocken. 

Nicht wirklich, Malcolm, wir sind froh Gesellschaft zu haben." sagte Trip vergnügt, unbeeindruckt erscheinend. Hoshi starrte ihn wütend an und begann sich umzudrehen, doch dann erinnerte sie sich an ihren...Zustand. Wie zur Hölle sollte sie dieses Ding verstecken? Trip grinste wie ein Narr und half ihr einfach nicht. Als sie hörte, dass die Besucher sich näherten, schlich sie zurück zu ihrem Bio-Bett und setzte sich schnell, die Arme über ihrem Schoß kreuzend. 

Sie neugierig anschauend, so als wäre sie ein Ausstellungsstück, reichte Travis ihr das Tablett. Er hielt es weit weg von sich. Wir dachten, dass Sie beide hungrig sein müssten." Sie nahm das Tablett und schnauzte ihn an: Es ist nicht ansteckend, Travis." Das weiß ich, Commander." Der Steuermann zuckte zusammen. Ich meinte..." Er trat einen Schritt zurück als Hoshi ihn wütend anstarrte. Ruhig, Hoshi!" sagte Trip. 

Als sie aufrichtige Reue in den Augen des Ensign sah, atmete sie hörbar aus. Entschuldigung Travis. Ich konnte mich noch nicht ausruhen, seit der Commander und ich den Körpertausch machten." Sie sah scharf zu Trip. 

Seine Entfernung beibehaltend, sagte Travis: Äh .. Es ist schon ok." 

Danke, dass ihr uns das Abendessen gebracht habt." sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. Travis bewegte sich und die Spannung löste sich. Obwohl die zwei Männer sich neben Trip stellten, musste sie sich zurückhalten, sie daran zu erinnern, dass sie auf der anderen Seite war. Und, wie fühlt es sich an?" fragte Malcolm. Hoshi spießte eine Gabel Pasta auf. Nicht so anders wie ihr vielleicht denkt. Eigentlich fühlt es sich vollkommen normal an." 

Auch wenn Sie in dem Körper eines Mannes sind?" fragte Travis. Es ist wirklich schwer zu beschreiben." Malcolm runzelte die Stirn. Wozu genau führen die Rutaq'ianer dieses Ritual durch?" Hoshi kaute nachdenklich. Ich bin nicht sicher. Tau'ni beschrieb es als einen Segen, der einem den Weg pflastert zu Wissen oder Aufklärung." Trip schnaubte. Das ist ihre Vorstellung von Aufklärung?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Die Rutaq'ianer denken offensichtlich so." 

Es ist sicherlich eine einzigartige Erfahrung." sagte Malcolm und schaute vorsichtig zu ihr. Ihr zwei werdet dafür in die Geschichte eingehen." Travis stimmte ein: Gut, das ist ja nichts neues für den Commander, wie als er schwan..." Trip erstickte an einem Bissen des Steaks." Gelassen aß Hoshi weiter und sah zu, wie Malcolm und Travis gleichzeitig auf Trips Rücken klopften. Sie war das erste Mal froh darüber, dass der Captain sie in der Krankenstation eingesperrt hatte. Niemand wusste, was mit ihrem Körper passiert wäre, wenn Trip einen Testlauf gemacht hätte. 

****** 

Phlox kam vorbei, kurz nachdem ihre Besucher gegangen waren, und blieb nur so lang, um sie zu scannen und einige Fragen zu stellen. Danach schaffte es Hoshi Trip zu überreden etwas Erholung zu bekommen. Einige Zeit später erwachte sie von einem leisen Murmeln von Stimmen. Die Lichter waren runter gedreht und sie versuchte herauszufinden warum ihr Bett so hart gewesen war, als sie sich erinnerte wer sie war. Sie erkannte den Captain als Sprecher. 

...hat Phlox mit dem rutaq'ianischen Arzt gesprochen um sicher zu gehen, dass es keine Nebenwirkungen von dem Ritual gibt." Und?" Die gute Nachricht ist, es gibt keine." Was ist die schlechte Nachricht?" Zögernd sagte Archer: Es ist nicht direkt eine schlechte Nachricht. Es ist nur etwas, was mich neugierig macht." 

Gut, spuck es aus Cap'n." Dem rutaq'ianischen Arzt zufolge wird dieses Ritual nur mit Paaren durchgeführt, ungeachtet ihrer Rasse." Eine Pause, dann: Trip, du und Hoshi, seid ihr ... du weißt schon?" Ein Liebespaar?" Sie kicherte unabsichtlich und erstarrte sofort. Zu spät. Sie wusste an der plötzlichen Stille, dass sie bemerkt worden war. Sie setzte sich und richtete ihr Gesicht auf sie. Als sie Trip sah bekam sie einen kleinen Schock. 

Captain." sagte sie. Hoshi, wie geht es Ihnen?" Sie rieb ihre Augen und blickte ihn an. Ich hab die beste Zeit meines Lebens, Sir. Wie geht es Ihnen?" Archer blinzelte. Gut, ich...hielt nur um zu sehen wie es ihnen geht. Ich lass euch beide jetzt weiter schlafen. Ich sehe euch morgen früh." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten ging er zum Ausgang. 

Captain?" Er stoppte auf seinem Weg. Falls sie Informationen haben, die mich betreffen, denken Sie nicht, dass ich es verdiene sie zu hören." Archer drehte sich schnell und nickte. Das stimmt Hoshi." Er ging zurück zu ihnen und prüfte sie genau. Aus verschiedenen Gründen scheint es, dass der rutaq'ianische Mönch, der das Ritual durchführte, dachte, Sie und Trip, sind ... ein Paar." Ich weiß." Sie hatte es sich bereits vorgestellt. Er hat sich geirrt." 

Und Sie haben keine Vorstellung wie er auf diese Idee kam?" Nein, Sir." Trip?" Archer schenkte seine Beachtung nun seinem Freund, der als Erwiderung mit den Schultern zuckte. Sichtlich unbefriedigt fuhr der Captain mit seiner Hand durch sein Haar. In Ordnung, legt euch noch ein bisschen hin. Gute Nacht." 

Trip sah sie von der Seite an, als der Captain gegangen war. Und was denkst du über diese Sache?" 

Was?" Die Rutaq'ianer dachten, wir wären ein Paar?" Sie winkte mit der Hand, als würde sie eine Fliege totschlagen. Es gibt andere Dinge über die ich beunruhigt sein sollte, falls du es nicht bemerkt hast. Es ist doch egal, oder?" Nein, nein." sagte er schnell. 

Hoshi sah auf die Uhr. 02.41 Uhr. Das würde eine lange Nacht werden. 

Trip holte tief Luft. Hör zu Hoshi. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir früher so eine schwere Zeit bereitet habe. Ich hatte das Kommando über das Außenteam. Was passiert ist, liegt in meiner Verantwortung." Seine Worte waren offensichtlich versöhnlich. Unglücklicherweise war sie nicht in versöhnlicher Laune: Ehrlich verurteilt." Trip kreuzte seine Arme vor seiner Brust. Obwohl das nichts gegen das ist, wie ich dich hier hinein gebracht habe." Du hast nicht viel getan." Okay, was soll das heißen?" forderte er. 

Interessiert das irgend jemanden?" Mit einem übertriebenen südländischen Akzent sagte sie gedehnt: C'mon, Hoshi, wo ist dein Abenteuersinn? Was ist das Ziel vom Treffen neuer Rassen, wenn du keine neuen Dinge ausprobierst? Es wird in Ordnung gehen!" Unbeabsichtigt fing sie an zu schreien. Trip seufzte langanhaltend. Bist du verletzt?" Hoshi runzelte die Stirn. Nein." Hast du Angst?" 

Gut, ich bin ein klein wenig-" Sie brach ab, als sie in sein Gesicht schaute. Nein." Ist irgendjemand anders verletzt? Haben wir versehentlich einen interstellaren Krieg begonnen?" Nein." Warum machst du dann so einen unnötige Aufregung darum?" Weil..." Was?!" 

Ich vertraute dir Trip." sagte sie. Er gähnte sie an, und sie musste das Verlangen unterdrücken, etwas Verstand ihn ihn zu prügeln. Sie sprang von ihrem Bio-Bett und hielt inne bevor sie ihn anschaute. Ruhig ging sie auf ihn zu und schaute hinunter in vertraute dunkle Augen. Ich ignorierte meine eigenen Zweifel und führte das Ritual durch weil...ich dachte, ich wäre sicher bei dir, Trip." Du denkst, ich wusste das nicht?" Sie richtete ihren Kopf auf. Hast du?" 

Sie starrte zu ihn an. Ich würde niemals zulassen, dass dich etwas verletzt Hoshi." sagte er leise. Wärme stieg in ihrer Brust auf und sie musste sich von seinem intensiven Blick abwenden. Nach einer langen Pause, fügt er noch hinzu: Außerdem würde der Captain mich köpfen, wenn dir irgendetwas passiert." Hoshi schenkte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln. Ich bin mehr wütend auf mich selbst, weil ich meinem Instinkt nicht vertraut habe." Trip nickte ernst. Das solltest du." 

Ihre Augen weiteten sich: Entschuldige?" Vertrauen benötigt zwei Seiten, Hoshi. Ich kann dir nicht trauen, wenn du nicht ehrlich zu mir bist. Wenn du etwas stark fühlst, solltest du es mir sagen." Seine Stimme hatte einen kommandieren Ton, den sie nur selten für sich hörte. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. Du hast recht. Es tut mir leid." Er fasste ihren Arm. Gut, wir lernen alle dazu. Glaub mir, das nächste mal wenn mich jemand segnen will, werde ich rennen wie der Wind." Hoshi kicherte und lehnte sich impulsiv nach vorn, um seine Wange zu küssen. Trip rieb sein Gesicht und räusperte sich. Gut, äh, genug von diesem sentimentalen Zeug. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir wieder schlafen gehen?" 

****** 

Weder Hoshi noch Trip waren sich sicher, wenn der genaue Zeitpunkt war, an dem das Ritual seinen Effekt verlor. Deshalb war alles was sie machen konnten, dasitzen und warten. Der Captain, T'Pol und Phlox standen vor ihnen und warteten auf irgendein Zeichen für die Umwandlung. Hoshi fühlte sich wie der sprichwörtliche Käfer unterm Mikroskop und wünschte sich glühend, dass sie die Autorität besitzen würde, die drei wegzuschicken. 

Niemand sprach, was die angespannte Lage noch verschärfte. Hoshi dachte nicht, dass die Rutaq'ianer sie betrogen hatten, aber sie und Trip waren die ersten Menschen die Haz'mari durchmachten. Es gab keinen Weg, der die Rutaq'ianer sicher machen könnte, was passieren würde. Die Minuten vergingen bis ganz offensichtlich ein rutaq'ianischer Tag vorbei war. 

Warum passiert nichts?" fragte Trip. Verblüfft sagte Phlox: Hmm, Dr. Torrel informierte mich, dass die genaue Dauer unvorhersehbar für Nicht-Rutaq'ianer wäre." Hoshi tauschte einen besorgten Blick mit Trip aus. Sie zogen es nicht in Betracht diese Information mit uns zu teilen?" sagte sie. Ich wollte sie nicht alarmieren, Ensign." Alarmieren? Warum sollte ich alarmiert sein? Wir spreche ja nur über mein-" 

Es begann ohne Warnung. Der Raum drehte sich schnell um sie, aber sie begrüßte es trotzdem. Sie schloss ihre Augen und fiel zurück, ihre Hände fest an den Ecken des Bio-Bettes. Als das Summen in ihrem Kopf verschwand, setzte Hoshi sich vorsichtig. Ensign, ist alles in Ordnung?" Phlox scannte sie schnell. 

Hoshi sah hinüber und sah den Captain, der Trip half, sich hinzusetzten. Sie sah nach unten auf ihre Hände und Erleichterung überflutete sie. Mir geht's gut Doktor." Wie fühlen sie sich, Ensign?" fragte T'Pol, bezüglich ihrer leichten Neugier. Ich fühle..." Hoshi wurde sich plötzlich einem dringenden Druck, tief in ihr, bewusst. Ohne ein Wort, sprang sie auf und rannte ins Bad. Trip folgte ihr. 

****** 

Sie standen außerhalb ihres Quartiers. Aus einem seltsamen Grund hatte Trip darauf beharrt, sie zu ihrer Tür zu eskortieren. Sie sah hinunter zu seinen schlurfenden Füßen, nicht sicher, warum sie sich plötzlich so unangenehm bei ihm fühlte. So, jetzt sind wir gerettet." sagte er. Yeah." Trip machte keine Anstalten zu gehen. Hör zu, Hoshi...Ich..." Sie sah nach unten. Ich bin froh, dass du es gewesen bist." 

Wie süß! Sie hatte nicht den Mut, ihrer Fantasien zu erwähnen, indem er in Porthos Körper eingeschlossen wurde und umgekehrt. Ich auch." Sie lächelte. Ich hatte schlimme Tage." Er grinste sie an. Yeah, aber es war gar nicht so schlecht, in dir drin zu sein..." Schneller als die Lichtgeschwindigkeit verschwand sein Grinsen und sein Gesicht wurde hellrot. Hoshi widerstand dem Drang schadenfroh zu grinsen. 

Trip ging einige Schritte weg. Ich...Du...wahrscheinlich willst du dich waschen...und dich entspannen...deshalb werde ich jetzt...gehen." Er wirbelte herum und sprintete ziemlich schnell weg. Hoshi lachte und betrat ihr Quartier. Alle Spannungen waren verfolgen. 

-Fin- 


End file.
